Interactive episodes are known. Conventional approaches, however, do not feature activities contextual to the storyline. For example, existing interactive episodes do not have native device optimizations to drive “clicking” and “talking” to move the story forward. Instead, most existing interactive episodes merely provide bonus content or trivia about the episode.